


Mármaro

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, M/M, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Mármaro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).




End file.
